The Hurt Soul
by Angel Maria Cloud
Summary: Well her is a fic that for once includes me out side the arguments with Toph. This is supposed to be me and I was abused. This Is an alternate world with me. but the abuse really did happen.
1. The Abused Girl

Chaper 1

The abused Girl

(I am as I have always been a girl with no real parents that even bother to show themselves. This is a sad attempt to find my birth parents. And I was abused.)

I sat in my room at age six crying. I wanted some one to hold me. I was Alone. My parents had once again told me what a piece of crap I was. I felt hurt. "Your mother was a slut and a whore." said my adopted mother. then she smacked me on the head. (she ment Kim Lee Johnson who is my real mother ) " If only I was older then I would have decked her. "Your father was a drunken bastard that couldn't hold a job." Said my adoptive father. I learned quickly I needed food. I had to pick locks. (They didn't feed me enough to feed a kitten.) I had shcool lunches. The next person who mocks school lunches, will face my wrath. sometimes it was all I got. Whenever my family had A big breakfast. I got nothing. Breakfast...I rarely ever had that. Then out of the corner of my eye I spotted a red headed girl. My so called parents always said no human would talk to me. I decided to try. I walked up to her notic ed the other girls were making fun of her. "Leave her alone!" I shouted hitting the taller girl with a ball. The red head grabbed the ball. She hit another. 'so we understand each other' I thought smiling. Those bullies ran away. The teacher watching the recess of all grades laughed. 'Finally Will will have a friend.Other then those girls.' He thought. When together those girls give him a headache.The red head held out her hand. "Hey I'm Will." Said the red head. I jumped back when her hand extended. "Uh I'm T. I gotta go." I said running. 'Mabye she is shy.' Thought Mr. Collins When I came home I was welcomed by a slap in the face. "What took your stupid ass so long?" Asked my so called mom. I remained silent. If I answered I would have had the belt. The doorbell rang. "Go get it pig." she said. As always only nice to me in public. I opened the door a Dark haired woman and Will were at the door. Will smiled. The dark haired woman threw her arms around me. "You helped my daughter you kind child. I owe you If you need anything let me know. You may call me Susan." She said. My so called mom hearing this introduced herself to Susan. 'Oh shit. Susan will beat me now two.' I thought. Will grabbed my hand and lead me otsid to meet the girls. "I'm Irma." said a girl. My first opinion was she had a lot of anger. I saw that somehow. "I'm Cornelia." said another girl.When I saw her I felt like the earth moved. "I'm Taranee." Said yet another girl. Heat! Intense heat was what I felt. "I'm Hay Lin" Said the final girl. I felt a gentle breeze. I felt safe with thes girls. Once I was thirteen I was forced into Haylins place by the girls. An old woman was in the kitchen. I could tell her name was Yan Lin. How I knew I don't know. "Well child you know my name don't you?" asked Yan Lin "Yan Lin and why do I know?" I asked. I now believed I was a freak. "Child you have a gift of sight. This Is the one heart. " Said Yan Lin handing me a necklace. Caleb and Matt decided to be asses or so I thought. "One Heart to rule them all." Said Caleb "One heart to find them." said Matt "One Heart to bring themm all." Said Caleb. "And in the light bind them." Said Matt. " "That guy who wrote LOTR stole the ancient phase." Said Elyon. "Where is Will?" I asked thinking 'These guys are nuts.' Will came out of some portal. When I saw here I felt tired. When I wokde up the Will and the others were standing above me.


	2. Destiny

Chapter 2

Destiny

Destiny That word. Yeah you got it. Crazy speech or some thing about destiny. I woke up. " T are you OK? " asked Will. 'Yeah I see magic fairies and I know what you used your powers for.' I thought. I felt Tired on a level I cannot explain. "T you may be tired but tell me dear what you saw." said Yan Lin I was a bit unsure what to say. Yan Lin was being so kind. On a lucky note my family was out of town. I wouldn't get it for not being home. "Well Yan Lin in Wills eyes I saw every battle." I said Knowing what the guardians were. "Child you are the one who has all the hopes of everyone resting on you." said Yan Lin 'How?' I thought I felt hungry and a hot dog appeared. "You have the power to create and destroy." said Yan Lin 'Holy shit!' I thought Yan Lin placed her hand on my forehead. "Odd after passing out like that from a vision like that even Will got a fever." said Yan Lin.I got off the couch and Will and I went back to her place. Since I was staying with Susan and Will I felt good about myself. It was the summer. We got back around 7:30 on Wills watch. "Hello girls. T you and Will were invited to a pool party. " said Susan. 'Of course Cornelia Invited us.' I thought. (Remember alternate reality of W.I.T.C.H.. "Shut up." yelled Toph as usual she invades my studio. "Studio my ass. It's your bedroom." said Shadow. "Toph If he bothers you throw him in the closet." I said which she did.) hen the day of the party came I showed up in my usual long sleeve shirt and pants. "OK I am throwing T in the water." said Irma to Taranee. "Your still mad from when she out DDRed you." said Taranee laughing. Since it was just us girls, Matt, Caleb and Yan Lin in the house. I went by the pool. In I went. Will jumped in and grabbed me. " She can't swim Irma." yelled Will. When I was back on the side of the pool my body hurt. Susan came out of the house to my surprise. "T let's get you changed." said Susan. I was crying from the pain. We went into the house and Yan Lin hugged me. I guess because I was crying. "T why is part of your white shirt red?" asked Susan. 'Oh crap My cut I opened it off the edge of the pool.' I thought. I looked at my arm. It was bleeding bad but I decided to make a run for it. I ran out. I remember when I got it. It was just before school got out I had As and BS. I got hit on my arm so many times for not getting all hundreds. I ran to my room and as always cried myself to sleep. Back at Corny's Susan was worried. She knew I acted strange. She felt there was something up. "Oddly enough when her parents are around she always seemed to be scared when they were around." Said Susan. "Susan even if your right the girl doesn't trust anyone but Will." Said Tan Lin winking. She knew Will was hiding in the house. Listening because she spotted the cut first. Will decided to use portals to find T. She knew exactly where T would go the abandoned school where they first met. Of course I was there. I was where I finally felt good about myself for the first time. A portal opened. "T are you OK?" She asked knowing damn well I wasn't. "I want to be alone Will." I said. She sat down by me. "T don't feel like you have to do it all alone. I am here." She said. I continued to hold my arm. I took off having unbelievable speed like Shadow was one of the powers the one heart gave me. When I stopped Will was there. "Go away!" I yelled. "Heck no! Only If you tell me what's going on with you!" She yelled. I ran to another person to hide. Of course I went to Matt. Matt knew about the abuse. "Hi T meet my cousin Mike." Said Matt "hi guys but I'm running from Will again." I said Matt let me in. "What does she wan't to know now? last week it was video game cheats only you knew." Said Matt laughing. " No she wants to know what happened to my arm." I said. "Ah I see." said Mikey. I felt tired I fell over. "Sorry I'm gonna have to take you to see a doctor." Said Matt's Grandfather. Who has me call him Grandpa. Matt and Mike put me in Grandpa's car. We drove a bit. I guess I passed out. When I woke up Susan was there. "Tell me everything." she said with a smile and tears. So I did crying. Susan always did care like a Mom. Heck Susan was a second Mom to us all except Will. Yan Lin was a Grandmother to us all in a way. "Well they won't hurt you any more." Said Susan. I cried more. "I thought you'd be happy." Said Matt. "Yeah now I'll be away from all of my friends." I said. Fearing If I was placed I'd be somewhere away from them. "No I want to adopt you." Said Susan. "Kay but why?" I asked "One Will would have a heart attack if you vanished. Two your already like a part of the family."She said. It was true every summer I spent with her since my so called family goes away. ("So Toph how was chapter 2." I asked. "Actually good it kept me awake. " said Toph "Ha It sucked! To much love! Yes I got out using Chaos control! Yelled Shadow.)


	3. Home

Chapter 3

Home

Home and Family are two words that I understand now. I am still with Will and Susan. Actually my hospital trip was two days ago. I

felt happy that I had a family. Susan was driving me home. "You can call me Mom now if you want. " Said Susan. When we got back

Will was at the house. "Hi Will." I said Will walked away from me. 'Damn she's mad at me.' I thought. "Will come back here.T is sorry

she ran off." Said Susan. 'Maybe T should tell me her name so I can stop calling her By a letter.' Thought Susan. "I know." Said Will

coming back in. I know what Will want's It's practice time. "Don't be out to late girls." Said Tony Knowing us all to well. (alternate

world they never divorced.) We went down to Matt's house. Mike was there also. "Hi T." He said. Matt pushed him.'I get it. Mike

likes me.' I thought. As usual Will sat with her boyfriend Matt. "Hi Mike" I said. 'He isn't so bad to talk to. Who am I kidding he is

quiet.' I thought. After an hour of Mike staring at me he said. "T what is your name?" he asked. "T." I said I turned to see Will and

Matt having a good time. " What does T stand for?" asked Mike "I wanna know that!" yelled will running over. "I already know." said

Matt. He was smiling. I was Tracey but I'd rather my birth name or T." I said "She was adopted guys." Said Matt. "What is your name then?" Asked Will

"Toni." I said. They laughed. "Hey Will W.I.T.C.H. is now T.W.I.T.C.H. " Said Matt laughing. "That's a cool name." Said Mike. 'He likes me. He is baiting the hook but I won't be reeled in that easy.' I thought I laughed a bit. "What are you laughing at?" asked Will.

"Nothing really." I said. 'Nothing! well Mike is cute and all but I like guys that are good on the inside.' I thought. " Hey T let's ditch these two and go to the arcade I'm buying." Said Mike.

'Thank you God! One more minute of the Will and Matt show and I'd go mad. They talk sweet. I can't stand it or at least how they are.' I thought

Mike and I left. We came to the arcade and Irma was playing DDR. 'Hah Irma you still can't touch this.' I laughed. I noticed they had a DDR Street.

Mike pushed me onto the mat and he jumped on the other. Oddly enough Can't Touch This was the song. We tied. This street version had some rap and hip hop.

(I want them to make a DDR Street.) Well after about ten rounds of DDR Mike stopped we were evenly matched. Irma's Eyes were almost out of her head.

"T follow me!" yelled Mike so I did he lead me to a place called White Castle. Meanwhile... Will came home at 7:00. "Will where is T?" asked Susan

"She's with Mike at the arcade. He is Matt's Cousin. Mike brought me what looked to be a little burger. I took a bite. 'Holy crap! These are so good!' I yelled in my mind. "Well here is the rest of your crave case who can eat the most." he said.

I ate all thirty. he ate thirty. "Damn your so thin yet you eat like crazy." Laughed Mike. "Your kind of thin two Mike" I said. "Noah I have muscles." he said.

"I have to go it's almost 7:00." I said. "I'll walk with you." He said. While I was walking with him I felt different. I was calm around him my guard was down.

I felt he was a trustworthy person. When I returned home Susan hugged me. "I was worried and I Told Will about my plans to adopt you. Now tell me what T stands for or what you want to stand for." Said Susan. "Toni that is my birth name." I said

We both knew Damn well I was adopted once already. With Susan I felt like I finally had a home. Susan was hiding something but I couldn't tell what.

Will came into the room smiling. "Why are you so happy?" I asked "Now we aren't going to be like sisters we will be." Said Will Tony put down the paper.

He grabbed Will and I from behind. "Now what do my girls want to do tomorrow?" He asked. 'Here we go again. Tony and fishing. Lets hope he doesn't hurt himself this time.' Thought Susan.

"No fishing for me I promised Mike we could do something tomorrow. He asked first sorry." I said Tony Laughed. "Let's take him and Matt as well. I would hate to leave the boys. And Girls bring your friend Caleb." Said Tony.

I was tired. "T dinner." said Susan. 'Draining maybe it's another vision. Susan will think I'm sick.' I thought. I stumbled into the kitchen. "You OK?" asked Susan. Well I knew I was about to see something everything went black.

I saw a woman. "Easy child of the one heart I am here to train you. at night you shall train. but during the day you shall rest. The others will just think you are sick. Call me Lady Aria." she said.

A man was also there. "I am Master Shade. The best Master there is. ahhhhh!" he said and screamed. he fell on his ass. I laughed then helped him up.

I woke up the next morning Tired. Susan was there. "Toni thank God your awake." Cried Susan she hugged me. "Is she OK?" asked Will.

A doctor came in. "The girl needs to rest. Those injuries she has may have something to do with this. You can take her home but she has to rest. Let her sleep if she needs to." he said. I realized the doctor was Master Shade.

On the ride home I felt sleepy. Tony drove so Will, Susan, and I were in the back. I remembered one time when I was younger (Really this happened a few months ago. In real life.) I was given a present a 2 liter bottle of rootbeer. My so called Mom took it.

"How did you get this Pig." She asked (Ah their name for me. I Hate it.) She pushed me I hit my head. So I pushed her. Big mistake. Whack! She cracked me with the soda bottle. It was full . Crack! the right side of my glasses broke.

In the morning when I could finally open my right eye. I was half blind. (No one but you readers know this fact. What I mean is only you know the details.)

"Toni when your better I'll take you for new glasses. Those are broken. You need to ave a good pair." said Susan. I leaned on her.

When we got back I knew I would begin my training tonight.

("So how was it Toph?" I asked. "Sorry for all I said ever. I was born blind but you lost half in a cruel way." Cried Toph "Geez even I feel sorry for you. Said Shadow we had a story group hug moment.)


	4. Training

Chapter 4

Training

I later sat down for dinner. Will leaned over toward me. "Don't eat Mom cooked tonight." Whispered Will. Susan made steak sandwiches.

Tony and Will had scared looks on their face. I remembered food was hard to get back then. One small scoop of noodles, a small sandwich, small anything.

I was really thin until I decided to steal food from them. The more I stored in my room the less I went to bed hungry. In the Summer 1 meal a day was all I got. If we had people over I was lucky.

Susan made some Tacos. Will and Tony went under the table. "She is going to get it! Mom always uses hot stuff." They came back up

Susan glared at them. "What I dropped one of my contacts." Said Tony. I took a bite. I liked it. "Somebody likes my cooking." Said Susan laughing.

"She doesn't want to hurt your feelings." Said Will. "Not true Will I actually like it." I said.

That night I saw those two figures of my imagination. I mean Lady Aria and Master Shade.

"Well training time kid. Are you ready to rock?" Yelled Master Shade Lady Aria smacked him on the head. I realized they fight just like Susan and Tony. In fact they look like Susan and Tony.

"You see my child we appear to look like your new parents because our true forms can't be seen by you in your mind. You have to meet us first." Said Lady Aria.

"Now the training begins. Remember kid you have the power to create or destroy ." Said Master Shade.

"Now Child Focus and make the pebble vanish." Said Lady Aria handing me a pebble. I did it easily.

"Now kid explore this place. When you say go I will take off and you have to get the pebble from me." Said Master Shade.

I ran around then I noticed this place was a sphere. "Go!" I shouted He ran and when he came around the other way I stuck out my foot. He fell and it was mine. 'Is he serious?' I thought. Lady Aria laughed.

"Now dear, you must take the heart or as we like to call it the beginning and create a transformation that suits you to beat the monsters." Said Lady Aria.

Well I focused and all I could think was Mortal Kombat. I got a red outfit version of Scorpion's From Deadly Alliance.

I also had two flaming swords. I used what I learned from Sensei and the game. The only thing I learned from that game was how to make a crazy move.

Scorpion's best known is that spear move. I grabbed my swords and Spun like Sonic The Hedgehog. I beat a few.

Then I tried using other elements. I realized I could use them all. I had the powers of all the guardians and more. The only problem was my outfit changed according to my element.

"Well done remember what you learned kid." Said Master Shade "You will see us soon dear." Said Lady Aria.

I woke up. "She's awake." Said Tony. I sat up Susan hugged me "You were asleep for two days" Said Susan.

It was then that I realized I was back in the hospital. Later that day Susan took me home. Will took me through a portal to see the Oracle.

"Ah the one who wields the beginning." He said.

Will left. I was alone with someone Will trusted and yet I feared.

(Yeah tune in for chapter 5.)


	5. THe Oracles Tale

Chapter 5

The oracle's Tale

"Sit down and I'll tell you a story about the gift you wear around your neck." Said the Oracle. I sat down and he began to tell a story.

Tale of the Beginning

Before life in the realms began, The gods and goddesses were at war with dark immortal beings and there foul creations. The war kept going for millions of years.

Many of the good immortals lost their existence due to the law that only an immortal can kill an immortal. Sadly to end this war it was the youngest goddess and the youngest god who created the heart of beginning in order to seal the evil..

In creation the hearts power made the realms and breathed life into them. It is believed by many that one day the two immortals will return to defeat the evil again.

End Tale

"Sadly they were only children." Said the Oracle with tears in his eyes. "Don't cry. It' OK." I said He patted me on the head. 'I still don't trust him.' I thought

Two figures came out of nowhere. One fell over when they landed. The oracle grabbed me. "Hah the girl is mine." Said the Oracle.

"Kid get free." Said the one that fell over. I realized he was Master Shade. I tried to get free. A bright light came from nowhere. I felt tired.

I realized the Oracle was trying to drain me or something. The two figures came to my aid by making some sort of light beam. I felt some energy flowing into me and the Oracle released me and vanished.

The female figure grabbed me as I fell. "You'll be alright dear." Said Lady Aria. I read their minds to get there names. I knew what they were thinking.

They were both worried about me. "Lady Aria who was that?" I asked. She smiled and carried me through a portal to a room. She set me on the couch. He is a foul copy of the real Oracle." She said.

I felt tired. I woke up and found myself face to face with them for the first time. Lady Aria had longer hair than Susan. Master Shade looked cool with his matrix attire and a cowboy hat. I laughed.

Lady Aria on the other hand could have been Susan's twin. She wore a white outfit of pants and a shirt. "Do you want breakfast dear?" Asked Lady Aria.

"Actually I want to go home." I said. "As you wish." Said Lady Aria. Lady Aria made a portal for me and I went through. I was grabbed from behind by the foulest people I ever knew.

My so called adoptive parents. "Thought you could get away." she said. She also once again used the N word. "I am not your punching bag anymore!" I yelled.

"Yeah right you useless piece of..." he started. "Let her go! yelled Susan who was probably looking for me after last night. "Well look who it is. The queen bitch." Said my so called father. He let me go. Susan took a martial arts pose. He charged. Susan dodged him and kicked him in the back.

He fell over. My so called Mom was worse she was fast. 'Susan needed help. I think it's time I stood up for myself.' I thought I tried to stand up but my leg hurt. 'Damn I must have hurt it when he let me go. ' I thought

Susan had her by the throat. "Don't ever mess with my girl." Said Susan. I felt tears in my eyes. I realized finally Susan did care. Out of nowhere showed up a few of those demonic creatures. My so called parents ran away. "Get behind me." Said Susan.

"No I can help." I said Susan Laughed. I pulled out the beginning. I got my transformation. Oddly enough another one like me appeared. Only his was black.

"Well the beginning is yours now. That's good." Said Susan. Before I could ask her how she knew she lifted a few garbage cans just by looking at them and used her hands to move them.

'I never want to get grounded by Mom' I thought For the first time I actually thought of her as my Mom. I did my move. the whole spin like sonic and the random Chaos control like crap.

Meanwhile

The girls were flying around looking for me. "Will look! Your mom and two other Mortal Kombat like people are fighting the same creatures that attacked us. Maybe they have answers." Said Taranee. Will wanted to play it safe so she sent in an invisible Hay Lin.

I could see her though. "Hay Lin it's T." I whispered. "No need to whisper Toni I know all about the guardians." Said Susan.

Hay Lin flew back to Will. "Your Mom knows about us. She's psychic or something." Said Hay Lin the guardians flew in. Each battling the creatures.

When it was over. They all went back to our place. "How did you know Mom?" I asked Susan's eyes went wide to here that. Then she smiled. I could see in her mind. She was thinking 'Did she just call me...? Yes she did! I got her to feel wanted. I feel so good about myself.'

"Well I am the true Oracle not that poor fool you guys dealt with.I see time. All time past present and future could be seen in my eyes. I come from a long line of seers. My mother is the current but since she vanished I guess I am In." Said Susan.

'I remember Will's grandma. She is kinda like a taller Yan Lin. She also is fast. Will calls her Grandma Speedy.' I thought. "What I can't understand is if you knew why didn't you tell us Mom." asked Will.

"Well Will that is easy Mom wanted to shield me. From my power until I was older." I Said "I did not want you to end up like my sister." Said Susan

"Aria." I said "Where did you here her name?" Asked Susan with tears in her eyes. I felt oddly tired I realized I drained my power. When I woke up Susan was there.

"You have got to learn to control your power better." Said Susan. She hugged me. I closed my eyes if I focused maybe I could find lady Aria.

I couldn't see her. So I got out of bed. 'What is she up to?' thought Susan. I got dressed and attempted to make a portal. I realize now why Mom couldn't sense Aria. Because they were both the children of the real Oracle making Aria able to hide herself from her sister.

"Mom come on." I said. 'Maybe she wants to show me something. Maybe Aria is alive and if so is the council of Oracles still in place.' thought Susan as we went through. I saw Aria's house.

The door opened. Out came Master Shade. Susan tackled him. "What the hell is going on Shade!" Yelled Susan. Lady Aria stepped out. "Susan killing Shade won't solve the issue." Said Lady Aria. Mom released master Shade and hugged Lady Aria.

Susan an and hugged Lady Aria. "I guess you started training her." Said Susan. "Hey kid let your Uncle Shade stop that draining problem." Said Master Shade.

"Alright." I said.


	6. A sister's trick

Chapter 6

A Sister's Trick

"Aria why vanish like that?" Asked Mom. "Well Susan the more people that thought I was gone the better. If I may ask why did you Attack Shade?" Said Aria.

"Your sister hates me." Said Master Shade laughing. "No I don't I hate the stupid things you do and this was the worst." Said Mom

I just sat there. Wondering 'What the heck was going on.' Susan and Lady Aria picked up on my thought's I am sure because they both sat next to each other so I could see both there faces easy.

"Look into our eyes." Mom and Lady Aria said at the same time. I did that. Suddenly I saw two women looking over a baby in the crib. I knew it was Will. The women were Susan and Lady Aria.

Another woman was there. I felt I knew her. The other woman had a baby as well. I wanted to cry when I saw the baby because I knew who it was. "Aria take care of Toni." Said the woman crying.

Lady Aria took me from my mother's hands. 'You knew all along Mom.' I thought. I followed Lady Aria then I saw a blast of light from the beginning I understood what my mother did. Susan ran on way with Will a Guardian and Lady Aria took the new beginning.

I saw Aria leave me outside a door but it was not to be I was taken by someone else. My Abusive parents. Rather than being raised with Taranee. I was abused. I new the house.

It was better I thought. I was warped to where Susan was. I saw how she was. Susan was with an older woman. " Susan your sister is late. I am going to find her. Said Grandma. Susan began to cry. Grandma put her hand on her.

"Listen I know you can't sense her but she is alive. Your Uncle shall take my place until I get back." Said Grandma Suddenly I was warped back into the room. Then I realized I never left They put it into my mind.

I knew why Susan was angry with Shade because she thought Shade was gone as well. I realized that. I also felt oddly tired. Eventually I heard voices talking in the room. "Just like her mother was passing out like that." Said Lady Aria.

"She looks like her as well." Said Master Shade. I opened my eyes to see Mom. Mom had a pillow in her lap and i was laying on it. I tried to get up but she pushed me gently back down. "Rest now. You need it. " said Mom.

When I woke up the next time I was at home and Will was there. She sat on my bed. "T are you OK?" She asked. She was rather worried. "Yeah Will just tired." I said. I know I was lying because I just didn't feel well and I am sure will knew how I feel.

Mom came up and put her hand on my head then quickly pulled it back. "Toni your head is really hot. They have to teach you to control your powers a bit more but your sick so you wouldn't have much control anyway." Said Mom.

I laughed then coughed. It was snowing. 'Holy Shit! It's June and It's snowing!' I thought. "Mom it's snowing is that a bad sign?" asked Will thinking exactly like I was.

"Yes bad for your sister. Ice and the beginning don't mix." Said Susan shutting my curtains I felt a little better. I felt drained again. I realized this June has been rather cold that may explain why I feel drained and making me sick because of my powers.

"You have a weakness. It is the cold." Said Mom I was thinking 'Duh! I figured that out already!' but then I said. " Mom that makes sense." I smiled at her she laughed. I knew she read my mind.

Just then Dad showed up. " hey how's my girls?" He asked. Oddly to Dad before they took me in I was always one of his girls. 'So far I think Dad Knows nothing about our powers' I thought. A sting voice in my head said No he doesn't the voice was strong.

The voice was kind. Different from talking. Mom smiled I knew it was her. Then I attempted a link and got through. Will we ever tell him? I asked with my mind.

I'd rather we didn't. She mind said. She smiled I knew she was pleased that I can do this. Ironically she turned on my TV and Dad watched The American Dragon Jake Long episode Hong Kong Longs with me.

At the end he said. "You and will are magical in your own way." I realized he always knew I was abused I could see into his mind but he couldn't convince anyone I was being beaten by the most respected people of the town.

Later Master Shade began to teach me how to keep from draining myself. "Well kid you have to start using the energy from the elements around you. Rather than draining yourself" he said

"Is it possible to use them up this way? I asked. He laughed. "No way kid once used the energy returns to thee world. You can't hurt the elements this way. " He said

"Why can't I use my own strength without passing out?" I asked. He knelt down and looked me in the eyes.? "Kid just like Kim did you will be able to but only once your an adult. he said.

"Don't tell her that she could get that anytime. Like Kim she'll have the power when she really needs it." Sid Lady Aria.

That afternoon I decided that I'd get the guardians together and they can help me. "What's this about T? " Asked Irma. "Well I have to find out who that guy was that helped Mom and I that night." I said.

"Well you may have to search tonight I'll say you girls are with me" Said Yan Lin. Matt and Mike who were also in the room said. "Hello remember us?" I looked at them. "Well Wills team can take Matt my team get's Mike." I said

"I have Taranee and Hay Lin while T is taking Cornelia and Irma." said Will. I looked at them. "The reason for this would be than Hay Lin's air abilities can add to Taranee's fire. It is the same with you two." I said. "Go commander T!" Yelled Yan Lin which at the time I thought she was joking.

So we left that night. Team A which is mine ran into trouble right away. Mike who has no powers that I know of put his hands on his ears. "They make such a foul noise." He said he grabbed a pipe he had and when they showed up tried hitting them.

The rest of us had our hands full. "The more we beat the more that come." Said Irma. As for team B they had no problem.

Now back with us Mike got flung over a fence. I tried to get to him. From out of nowhere came our black suited friend. Together we combined our powers together to beat those creatures.

Then after that I tackled him. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am the knight of the beginning." he said revealing himself to be...Any way back with Will and Team B. "Will your getting them with that lightning strike. Where did you get that move? Asked Hay Lin. "My sister said Will. "Watch this Hay Lin big tornado." Said Tarannee standing by hay Lin

Hay Lin made a tornado but Taranee added fire to the mix. 'Thank God there is no cars in this lot thought' Will While Team B uses my attack Ideas. "Mike?' I said.

"I am supposed to be a secret but since you are the keeper of the beginning we are partners." said Mike. For once I had a vision that didn't make me faint. I pushed Mike and fell over in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A lesson in Chaos

It hurt like hell. Mike grabbed me. "What's wrong?" he asked The pain was to horrible i could not answer only scream.

Flash back I remember no pain as bad as this except the emotional one of not having a family. I was around 5 when it happened.

"Your gonna learn how to swim." Said my adoptive father. He pushed me in the pool. i remember thinking I was going to drown. I felt it all go away. Then I woke up to a friendly face a boy.

"Are you okay?" He asked. "Not really" I said. He smiled. "You'll be okay." he said and ran off. Later I would Know his name.

end flashback I felt sleepy. Suddenly Yan Lin appeared. 'That old women must have a magic tracer on me.' I thought. "Stay awake little one. " Said Yan Lin

I couldn't help it. I felt so tired. I realized Mom was behind me while mike was at my side. "Stay awake." Said Susan with a sad face. I couldn't do it I was to tired . I could not stay awake.

When I came to however, I wasn't in the hospital. Yan Lin was there and Lady Aria seemed to be using healing magic.

"It's no good. She was hit by a Dark beam not even Kim survived that" Said Aria Yan Lin turned Aria toward me. I was fine on energy but I could not move. "Aria don't count her out just yet." Said Yan Lin.

Lady Aria hugged me. "From now on Toni call me Aunt Aria since Susan is your Mom now." Said Aunt Aria. She was crying. "Aunt Aria don't cry. I'm fine." I said.

"Aria Don't cry." Said Mom. I turned my head barely to see her. I did not know she was there. "Why shouldn't I she looks just like her." Said Aunt Aria.

"That may be true, but for the sake of existence we must be Strong." Said Mom There was a flash of light and there was an old woman.

"Mother what took you? I was worried." Asked Mom 'Now I get it seers can not tell what is going on with there family. ' I thought.

"I found your sister but I decided Susan to search for the goddess reborn. " Said the old woman. "Well you have Toni for a grand daughter now!" yelled Susan.

'It would appear that Mom and Grandma fight like Will and Mom.' I thought. I laughed at the thought. Grandma looked at me closely.

"Child you may call me Grandma Serena. Also we are not related by blood and I can read you mind." Said Grandma

"Hey let her rest." Said Mike standing in front of my Grandmother he just appeared there. The rest of the world was paused in time. "Alright then she is the one then?" Asked Grandma. Mike nodded. I felt odd.I never had this feeling before.

Mike hugged me. The world began to move again. Mike then healed me himself. 'Wow more power then Aria! I feel better Mike.' I thought.

I thought time stopping was a dream because I woke up to mike's smiling face. "Welcome back." He said. I guess I was out for a while. "What is the date mike?" I asked.

"Well July first." He said. shrugging his shoulders. It was then I realized I was out fore five days. Aria walked in. "Oh dear thank the heaven's your awake. I was quite worried about you. She said.

i tried to get up but Mike pushed me back down saying. "Rest. That blast took you out of the park now rest I'll handle any trouble." He said.

'We need help! We need to travel not just to ...' I thought when light swallowed up Mike and I.

We walked on which what appeared to be..."No way!" Yelled Mike. Yes way." i said. Angel Island.

I ran directly to the altar I saw. The Master was shining bright. "Don't touch that!" Yelled Knuckles.

I turned around. The noble echidna fell to his knees. "You may touch the master. You are the great keeper." Said Knuckles.

Knuckles began to tell a story.

Knuckles' Tale

Once long ago in the realms there was a race of immortal powerful beings that were referred to as the Angels. Then they ruled angel Island. When the people started to worship them the decided to live in the heavens. And live once again with God. Oddly enough the people continued to call them gods and goddesses. Soon a dark Angel appeared she faced of against the one of light.

Light and truth lost their immortality and lives helping the people.

end

"Though they will return." Said Knuckles.

"Well okay." I said.

"Yes every world has a Master and seven chaos. When you learn to harness the power Keeper then you will have the strength to face the returned dark one" Said knuckles.

"How can that be?" I asked. knuckles then pointed to the master emerald and said.

"She made the beginning but also The master that gave the shine to the others."Said Knuckles.

"That's cool Knuckles." I said just then Shadow appeared. He threw a red chaos emerald my way. "Time for you to learn Chaos control." He said.

("Hah I'm in the story Toph." Said Shadow Toph kicks him in the leg)

I hold the emerald. I tried it. I couldn't do it. Knuckles lifted up a boulder and threw it at Mike.It was instant I stopped time.

"Well done." Said Knuckles this world faded and I new one started to appear.


End file.
